damon's baby boy
by Rat3000
Summary: damon loved stefan his cute little brother. but stefan deny him and left him for katherine, now damon has someone who love him deeply and stefan is jealous.


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or vampire diaries they belong to L. and Rowling something anyway so, please don't sue me I can't afford a lawyer unless they're from WOLFRAM & HART HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS

ENJOY

DAMON'S BABY BOY

Damon loves his brother so much that; he didn't want to share him with anyone else but himself.

Stefan is his little brother who encourages him to drink that girl blood to complete the transformation.

They have been together for century even though Damon didn't want Katherine to turn Stefan.

Damon was sitting in this room drinking blood and reading a book from the library. When he heard his lil' bro walked in. he had is back to the door. His heart was in pain every time his Stefan was near.

Stefan looked at his big brother and wonder what is going on with him. He hasn't been torment him like always. In fact he has been ignoring him like Stefan didn't exist at all. Deep down it hurt Stefan, he want his brother to pay attention to him. Like when they were young.

"Damon what's up?" he asked gently looking at his brother.

Damon took a sip from his glass that was half empty just like his heart.

"Nothing is up little Stefan." He replied sarcastically standing up and going to the table that has beverages. He pours more blood and walks away from the room.

Stefan hates when his brother ignores him he feels like something big is missing from him.

Flashback

"I love you, Stefan." Said Damon whole heartily. Looking at Stefan who was staring at his brother with blank expression on his face.

"Don't do this Damon I will never feel love for you even if you were the last creature on this earth." Hissed Stefan cold hearted at Damon. "I love Katherine not you never you, so stay away from me you sick fuck."

Stefan walked away from Damon and into the arms of Katherine. Living Damon all alone in the forest. That was two days after they were turned.

Flashbacks end.

Damon's phone rang and it was on the sofa where he was sitting. The only one was left in the library was Stefan. He walked to the sofa and picked the phone and looked at the id its reads "baby" something sting inside Stefan's heart 'who the fuck is this BABY.' He thought with jealousy in his heart. So he answered it. This was not like him to answered Damon's phone.

"Hallo"

"Hey baby, miss me already? Coz I can't wait to have my way with you all night long coz I miss you like crazy my everlasting beautiful Damon." replied a very sexy male voice on the other side.

"This is Damon's phone Damon is not in" replied Stefan coldly at the other male.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh man I'm sorry but I thought that my baby would pick it up. Where is he?"

"I don't know whose calling?"

"My name is harry potter and I'm Damon's husband, excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm Stefan Damon's brother."

"Oh! Wow, sorry about that again can you tell Damon that I called and I will be there in five minutes. So I hope you will be there when I arrived I would love to finally met you Damon never mention you at all."

"That's ok I can't wait" hissed Stefan.

Harry hangs up and Damon walked in with his glass empty again and his shirt was opened. Behind him was Elena.

Elena smiled and walked to Stefan and wrapped her arms around Stefan's shoulder and they kissed.

Stefan was still fighting with himself if he should tell Damon about the phone call.

Suddenly at the fire place the fire turn green and a young man with black suits and a long coat appeared. His black hair was wild like it doesn't know a comb but sexy and baby features and expensive green eyes to kill for.

The two vampires and human were startled by the stranger but, the moment the smoked at the fire place cleared Damon super-speed to the stranger and hugged; the stranger and whispered softly only a creature with super hearing could hear that. "Oh, how I've missed you harry my love."

Stefan was dumb struck by the beauty that was in the arms of his Damon.

'So, this is Damon's husband since when my Damon was married? Then again I haven't seen him for over one hundred years, since I broke his heart.

Elena cleared her throat to attract attention. Harry broke the kiss and looked at the audience and blushed cutely at them and buried his face on Damon's neck.

Damon let go at harry and looked at his brother and his girlfriend.

Smiled happy a true smile that neither has ever seen in Damon's face.

"Please allow me to introduce you to my husband Harry James Potter-Salvatore." Said Damon proudly and kissed Harry's hair.

"Harry, met Stefan and Elena"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, so you are Stefan I talked on the phone a few minutes ago?" asked harry kindly smiled politely at the two people.

"What are you?" Stefan asked rudely.

"STEFAN don't be rude to your brother's boyfriend." Elena said.

"Its husband not boyfriend, harry is my husband." Damon corrects Elena coldly.

"Damon how long have you been married and why didn't you tell me about this?" hissing Stefan coldly and his eyes were narrowed glaring at this man in his brother's arms.

Stefan was crazy with jealousy he hate this man for having his brother, his Damon's heart. He thought that Damon was in love with him? He confesses that day my years ago that he loves Stefan. However if he remember correctly he left is brother out cold and reject him and run away with Katherine.

"To answer your question I'm a wizard and half a veela." Replied harry calmly looking at Stefan with calm and untreated eyes.

Damon grab his chin and lift it up so, harry was looking at him and he kissed him hard long and passionately.

Damon ignored his brother and focuses all his attention at his husband his harry.

"You must be tired you want to come to bed and rest a bit?" Damon whispered on Harry's ear. And kissed it sensually

"Yes, however I'm not tired I want to do other dirty and sexy things with you." Whispered harry too.

Stefan heard everything and continue to feels jealousy and hatred for harry.

"Okay, anything for my baby-boy. But I've not had you in a very long time I'm going to take you like a staving man, who hasn't had food and water for years." Damon moaned on Harry's ear.

"Yes oh god yes Damon take me my love I'm yours always yours." Gasped harry while rubbing his groan at Damon's. They both moaned hotly for each other.

"God, I love you so much, Harry" cried Damon on Harry's hair while holding him tight in his embraced.

"I love you too, Damon always." Replied harry passionately.

Damon picked harry in his arms and speed up to his room with harry giggled like a cute little boy. Happy to be in the arms of his Damon forever.

At the library where Stefan and Elena left standing Elena was happy that Damon wasn't alone anymore so she could focus her love for Stefan clearly. She stole a glance at his boyfriend and saw angrier jealousy and hatred that she never saw on the face of her Stefan. She was scared at what to come.

"Stefan, are you alright?" she nervously.

"I love Damon, Elena I always have and I want him back, I knew that he loved me and this man can't have him he is mine. We are over Elena." Said Stefan to Elena and detached himself from Elena's embraced.

Elena run from the Salvatore's boarding house crying.

Upstairs in Damon's room you could hear harry and Damon moans and groans of pleasure.

Stefan with his super hearing couldn't tune out the noise he grabbed a drink and smashed the glass on the fired place hand clenched into fists.

"You want to play dirty Damon game on.

The End.


End file.
